Entertainment
Here is a listing of the most famous and popular works of entertainment, be it art, music, poems or movies. Poems *No love enternal *Let passion guide * Songs *A crow named Long Jack *Clockwork lullaby * Art *The Face of Jack *Masked monk *The Dutifull Mouse *Asencion of life *Wall of creation *The futility of war *Life Tree * Games Togha Game of dice where each player roles five six-sided deice. Then each player in turn may turn a dice one step in direction of choice. Ones a player has all his side showing the same as the other player the other player losses the game. Aditional rules that can varry from region and such includes; *"Re-roll" (if a player gets tre dice with same side he might insted of turn one over role thoes dice again. *"Fast game" (play with lesser amount of dice) *"Hiden" (one dice is held hiden and has to be reveeled when the player has lost) Chi'nze A popular game where each players have their own set of cards, thees are chosen and designed by choice of the players but have to fit acording with the rules of the game. The game is played with each contesting player choosing a card that they then all revel at the same time. The winner is then decided upon the outcome of the cards acording to the rules and then thoes cards are counted as spent and put on the table. After all cards have been spent the players count their scores and the player who won most picks wins the game. Rouk A two player game, where each player takes a side of a randome shaped board, containing at least 64 squeres. Each player then pich a side to line up their troops/pieces and then take turn to move. Each side has the same amount of pieces and the same ones, all with individual rules. Their shape is that of a brick, one side is blank and the other is painted with the picture of the piece. When placing the pieces it is done with the blank side up. To move a pice, the player must turn the piece with the painted side up if they want to utilise the special move of the piece, or they an move it with standard pasing of up to 2 squeres forward or one squere on direction of their shoise. This game is quite enjoid and famous by many, is said to be created by the old gods themself. Books *the Storys of Long Jack *Two brothers and the sword (two brothers make war over a sword or girl?? = both??? but is cursed to have them battle to death over it where they should have helped each other) *Faringway's Story collection *Seven Rats Theatre *Fall of the emperor *A Blue Rose * Words of wisdome "Distance means little when the trip is such a joy." Little you lern from victory, but much from defeat. When you throw dirt, you lose ground. -Tomtur saying Tell me, I forget. Show me, I remember. Involve me, I understand. "Think of many things, do one." - Troll saying "A dull pen is still beter then the sharpest of minds." - Human saying "When a whise woman dies, a library burns to the ground." "A tricle rain, can file down the largest of castles." - Troll saying "The persson who says it cannot be done, should not interupt the persson doing it." (let wisdom be your partner, knowledge be your mentor, and learning be your tool.) "Grater the flavour, the less you eat." - Troll saying The best time to plant your tree was 20 years ago, the second best time is now. Honesty is no fertiliser for many friends, but the good kind. True friends are like the stars, while you might not always see them, you know they are always there. True aceptence of a persson, is both their past, pressent and future, whatever it might be. For every friend you make you lose an enemy - Nymphos saying Alone you go quick, together you go far. A frog in the well will never know the sea - Nymphos saying If man has no tea in him, he is incapable of understandin truth and beauty. our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it. but now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. One should never draw wisdome from one place as one would not draw water from one well, as it would make it quickly run dry. To become whole, you do not need one other thing, but to connect with everything. - Holy Khairan Growing up is about asking the big questions. Who are you and what do you want. But remember, the search is just as importnat as the actuall awnsers. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grimms%27_Fairy_Tales https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Thousand_and_One_Nights https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fair_Fiorita https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurore_and_Aim%C3%A9e https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Gifts_of_the_Magician https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Death_of_Koschei_the_Deathless https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Prince_and_the_Princess_in_the_Forest https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Princes_and_their_Beasts https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Devil_and_his_Grandmother https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Story_of_Zoulvisia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bronze_Ring https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Two_Brothers https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pwyll https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Gold-Children https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shortshanks https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bold_Knight,_the_Apples_of_Youth,_and_the_Water_of_Life https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Master_Maid https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esben_and_the_Witch https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweetheart_Roland https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Master_Thief https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Shifty_Lad,_the_Widow%27s_Son https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_the_Giant_Killer https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brave_Little_Tailor https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neck_(water_spirit) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kate_Crackernuts https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_(hero) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven-league_boots https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsarevitch_Ivan,_the_Firebird_and_the_Gray_Wolf https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_Ian_Direach_got_the_Blue_Falcon https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrew_Lang%27s_Fairy_Books#The_Brown_Fairy_Book_.281904.29 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Firebird_(Slavic_folklore) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ba%C5%A1_%C4%8Celik https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivan_Tsarevich https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Young_King_Of_Easaidh_Ruadh https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nixie_of_the_Mill-Pond https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_of_the_Sun_and_West_of_the_Moon https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Blue_Mountains_(fairy_tale) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Frog_Princess https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Fairy_Tales https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Midnight_Folk https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_of_all_trades,_master_of_none Ideas for beguining: *Child traded for thing or favour (or at least promissed away and then forgotten) Idea for items: *Table that produse a feist *Map that shows everyting, drawing itself and alwas up to date. *Music that makes people dance (a powerfull spirit) *Gifts from a crone: Sissor that cuts throw anyting (cut air to make something?), Comb that grows hair. brodery needle or other sewing thing that worked on it's own. *Loruaidhe: Ship that sailes both land and sea, (star ship of the gods) but remade by Nymphos as a actuall shipp that hovers. both are legendary items. *Self fighting sword. *Arm of the wepons master, stolen from a mage, it helps fighting on it's own, making anyone the master of weponry. Also called (Airgeadlámh) Idea for conflict: *Someone who has locked his soul in a thing to escape death, this is either split in many parts or in a serie of things, the last thing lets one be controled if had, and kills the persson if broken. *A dragons that change chape to a hare and trick the kings sons away on hunt where it turn back and eat them. *Someone expain they love the other as much as meat needs salt (or something odd of the kind which the other says) Then when the persson is gone/lost the other eats unsalted meat or something of the kind and realize with tears what the other meant as the meat is without flavour. *what thing it is all women most desire? ; women wish to have their own will (to which when the hero later has to chose of two horible things, but lets the whoman who gives the ultimatum chose, and this brakes the spell that holds her as gatekeeper. Other: *Other aspects: Trikster and pupetear... Trikster is said to live on an iland that isa trick in itself (one has to be as tricky as him to find there. The pupetear is said to controll every larger event, also said to be called destiny. *Jack of all trades = He who knows 10.000 things (Bowstring collector)